Living A Lie
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: When Danny gets expelled from Casper High school, he chooses to tell his parents why he has been behaving strange. Then, a girl that is a lot like Danny tunrs up at Fenton Works and suggests that he goes to school as Danny Phantom. And he does just that!
1. I've Been Expelled

♥**Ok, now, I am back, once again, how is everybody? I'm waiting for dinner so, I guess I can make a start on this story… well; I better give you the description…♥**

**DESCRIPTION – Danny gets expelled from Casper High! He tells his parents why he has been skipping classes, accidentally breaking things and beating up Dash. They want him to get an education but there aren't any school that are close to their house, apart from CH. They sign Danny Phantom up at Casper High! What happens? Romance blossoms between Valerie and Danny!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Danny Phantom, I do own this idea, but not Danny Phantom.**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 1 – I've Been Expelled.**

* * *

I was sitting in the principal's office, watching Principal Ishyama look at files about me.

"Mr Fenton, since you have been continuously…"

Well, I better go back to how this started.

It was a sunny morning and I woke up early to make sure I was ready for school on time. I rushed out the door and got to the front doors of my high school - Casper High – when a blue mist escaped my mouth.

I looked around for the cause and saw a ghost with blue, fiery hair and an awesome guitar. She was known as pop singer, Ember McLain. A few months ago she joined another ghost, Youngblood. She brainwashed the adults in town with her music for Youngblood's fleet of ships. In the end, the kids came and we kicked butt.

You see, I am no ordinary kid, I was but I am not anymore. My name is Danny Fenton and I am half ghost. I wasn't born like this; one of my parent's inventions sorta… half killed me.

My parents are ghost hunters but they do not know that I am half ghost, I would like for it to stay that way until I have to reveal the secret, I don't know how they will react.

My two best friends, Sam and Tucker, know that I am half ghost because they were with me at the time of the accident. Jazz found out about my powers AGES ago but hasn't admitted that she knew until 2 months ago.

Back to the story, I ran behind the school and was about to transform when I remembered that the school recently installed security cameras. I ran into an alley near the school and looked for any kids who were skipping school or taking a detour.

When I saw nobody, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I cried my battle cry.

I think it is quite good, don't you? The first time I met Vlad, he made fun of it. Vlad is my archenemy who is also half ghost. He has been half ghost for at least 20 years while I have only been half ghost for almost a year.

A blue ring appeared just above my waist and split into two. One travelled up and the other travelled down my body. Soon, I was no longer a 14 year old boy with raven black hair, faded blue jeans and icy blue eyes; I was now a ghost with snowy white hair, bright green eyes and a black and white jumpsuit that had a DP on the chest.

I had turned into Danny Phantom, public ghost enemy number 1. Don't get me wrong, I am a good ghost, its just the people who live in Amity Park have been fooled by my many enemies.

I flew out of the alley and towards the spot I had last seen Ember. She was still there, on top of the roof, watching as kids entered the school. I snuck up behind her and held out one of my hands.

It started to glow bright green for a second and then a ghost ray shot out of it. I hit her square in the back. My aim had improved since I got these ghost powers, like my other abilities.

Ember got up and floated just above the ground. She kept bobbing up and down, like all ghosts. Her expression told me she was no longer happy, I had just ticked her off. She turned the dial on her guitar and started to play a tune that I remembered. Then, she started to sing the words to that tune.

"It was, it was September

Wind blows the dead leaves fall

To you I did surrender

Two weeks you didn't call

Your life goes on without me

My life, a losing game

But you should, you should not

Doubt me

You will remember my name

Oh Ember, you will remember

Ember, one thing remains

Ember, so warm and tender

You will remember my name"

Only then did Ember open her eyes and noticed that I had put up a shield against her spells and hadn't been hypnotised. That made her even angrier at me.

I made the shield disappear and got into a fighting position.

"Bring it on, dipstick!" she said.

I flew up to her as she flew up to me. She took a swing at me and missed, and then I took a swing at her and punched her in the gut. Ember turned the dial on her guitar once more and strummed it.

A giant fist hit me and sent me through the roof. As I was falling, I accidentally brought up the blue rings that changed me from human to ghost and I was soon my human self, Danny Fenton.

I landed hard on something, or someone I should say. I looked beneath me and saw the face of one of my human enemies, Dash Baxter.

"FENTON! YOUR DEAD MAN WALKING!" yelled Dash.

I really shouldn't have looked down, Dash's breath was AWFUL! I instantly got off his stomach and ran off to my locker, as fast as I could. When I reached my locker, I was panting; I looked around and didn't see him.

I opened my locker and all of my books fell onto my head. I picked up the ones I needed and shoved the rest into my locker. I heard the bell ring and I cursed in my head, I'm not the sort of boy to say anything like that aloud.

I ran towards homeroom and saw my two friends who were also hurrying to get to their class. We got there just in time, which is pretty unusual; normally I get held up by ghost attacks.

* * *

I walked into our lunchroom with my two best friends, looking for an empty table to sit at. Soon we spotted one and I got my lunch. The food didn't look edible but, I had to feed myself sometime.

I got to my table but my lunch tray suddenly flew up into my face. My food was wasted and I probably looked a total mess. I pulled the tray from my face to see Dash's smiling face.

I had had enough of Dash Baxter. He always picked on me and never gave me a break, well, now it was time for me to pay him back. I threw my fist at his face and it connected just below the eye.

He put his hands to his face and started to cover the mark that I had made. Kwan pushed through the crowd of jocks and looked at me, anger in his eyes. I just kicked him in the knee and he fell to the ground.

Dash finally took his hand away from his face and tried to punch me. I ducked and spun around to punch him in the gut, just as I had done to Ember this morning. I felt someone tug on my shirt and I elbowed the person.

Everyone gasped, turns out the person I elbowed was Mr Lancer! A hand pulled me aside and this time I let it, not knowing whose hand it was. Principal Ishyama was directing me to her office; I was in a LOT of trouble.

So, here I am, sitting in front of the principal, awaiting my punishment. I don't know what's going to happen, she has been angry at me for a while, maybe I will get lunchtime detention, I don't know.

She looked up at me with a frown. She grabbed the phone, was about to dial and then spoke to me.

"Mr Fenton, you have been late to class so many times that we cant count, you have broken thousands of dollars worth of school property and you and Mr Baxter have been caught fighting on school grounds. Do you have anything to say?" asked Principal Ishyama.

"I can explain! Actually, no, I can't." I said, remembering that I couldn't explain.

"Well, the only punishment that will stop this from happening is expulsion, please gather your things from your locker, I will be calling your parents to pick you up." Instructed Principal Ishyama.

EXPULSION? I CANT GET EXPELLED! I started to open my mouth but remembered I could get in more trouble for back chatting. But, I couldn't get in any more trouble, I have been expelled!

I walked out of the door and grabbed my bag which I had left outside the door. I walked over to my locker and opened it after five tries. I loaded my books into my small bag. I was surprised that they all fit inside.

I lifted the bag onto my back and fell down, it was very heavy. I dragged it across the floor as I walked to the front of the school where my mother and father were standing, looking very cross. I didn't know how to explain this to them, I just COULDN'T tell them my secret.

"We are very disappointed in you, young man." mum told me.

"Now we have to send you to a 'private' school, Maddie, what's a private school?" asked dad.

Mum rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "We will discuss this at home."

She turned and walked out of the school with dad. I dragged my bag behind and hopped into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. It is a large RV with ghost weapons in it. They can be deactivated at any time, by pushing a button.

I put on a seatbelt and held onto the arm rests. Dad was driving and it is NEVER safe when dad drives. He started up the vehicle and reversed. He backed into a small car that said 'Lancer' on the numberplate.

I put a hand to my mouth and chuckled, I hated Mr Lancer, our English teacher. Dad started to drive and I held onto the seats, wanted to keep my little part of my life that I have left.

After a short amount of time, we arrived back at Fenton Works – our home – and went into the lounge room to discuss the trouble that I had gotten into this time. I looked at my feet, not wanting to have to tell them my secret.

Well, this is it, I might have to tell them my secret if they punish me harshly, I thought.

"Well, are you going to explain or am I going to have to punish you?" mum asked me.

I didn't answer and continued to look at my feet. If I tried to say something, it wouldn't come out. I was too scared of how they would react if I told them and what they would do if I DIDN'T tell them.

"Well, I guess I am going to have to punish you… but how?" mum wondered aloud.

"Fenton stockades!" dad suggested.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE FENTON STOCKADES?" I asked, losing control of my mouth.

"Danny!" mum scolded me.

I looked back at my shoes and heard my mum sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into my mums purple eyes.

"Danny, please, tell us why you have been doing it, we will try to understand, we love you and you know it, whatever it is, we will still love you, even if you killed a person and are trying to hide the evidence." She informed me.

"MUM!" I yelled. "I would NEVER kill ANYONE!"

She didn't answer and I looked down to my feet. I turned my head up, eyes full of tears. She gasped and threw her hands around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I… I wanted to… to t-tell you b-before but I… I j-just couldn't…" I sobbed.

"What is it Danny?" mum asked.

"Well… you know how… how I t-turned on the p-portal?" I asked, trying my hardest not to keep crying.

"Yes, dear, you got a terrible shock." mum reminded me.

"W-well… the shock it… it kinda… h-half killed… killed m-me." I admitted.

"What do you mean Danny?" mum was confused.

"I'm half ghost." I told her.

**

* * *

Better cut it off there, I don't want the chapters to be too long… otherwise I would have to go on about nothing FOREVER! Wow, I have listened to Remember 20 times in a row! Well, it was the only thing I could think of to stop me from listening to the Danny Phantom Original Theme Song. I'm addicted, I admit it, I am. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed the start of ANOTHER new story, bye!**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	2. I'm Going To Be Killed

**Howdy! It's a new word! Ok, onto my FABULOUS story (if u can't tell, the word fabulous is sarcasm) hmm… so, who knows what's going to happen? I DO! You do too… damn summaries, they give away the plot! Anyway, heres the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Living A Lie**

**Chapter 2 – I Am Going To Be Killed.**

* * *

It had been two hours since I had revealed that I was half ghost. I also told them I was not just any ghost, that I was the one and only, Danny Phantom. They took it pretty well… yeah right!

First they laughed and told me to stop joking around and to tell them the truth and if I wanted to lie, make it believable. I just frowned and brought up the rings that changed my identity.

They stopped laughing as soon as the transformation was complete. The just sat there in shock for about 5 minutes and then they got out a few ghost detectors and weapons, seeing if I really was Danny Phantom.

Next, was denial. They said it couldn't be true, I couldn't be half ghost. They told me it was scientifically impossible. I told them that it was possible and, that there were two other ghost hybrids (including my cousin, Dani.) I didn't tell them who, that wouldn't be right, Vlad would kill me and… they wouldn't know who Danielle was, since she didn't meet them.

They started to believe me but, they also started to cry. They started apologising like mad, for attacking their special little boy. I got sick of it, told them not to worry, they didn't know and that I would be in my room if they needed me.

So, here I am now, in my room, bored out of my wits. I didn't know where I would go to school now, now that I had been expelled from Casper High. I looked at a poster on my wall that said 'Explorer Hartman' with a picture of a rocket. I then looked at my certificate next to it that said: _Junior Astronaut Danny Fenton Certificate Of Completion_.

Suddenly, I saw my breath; it was a light blue colour, telling me a ghost was nearby. I looked around but saw no ghost, not yet. I hear a girl around the age of 12 chuckle, and looked to my doorway.

"Hey Dani." I greeted her with a sigh.

"Hey cousin!" said the small girl who looked a lot like me in my ghost form.

"So, where'd ya go?" I asked her, interested in where she had stayed for the past month.

"Oh, don't worry. I decided to come back; I am bored of travelling and all that, not having a home." She told me.

"So, you are going to meet my parents? What are you going to say? Hi, I'm Danielle, the girl who is half ghost like Danny?" I asked her.

"They KNOW your half ghost?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I told them today because I sorta… got expelled." I mumbled.

"WOAH! Anyway, I could do that, couldn't I?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I guess, knock yourself out!" I wished her luck.

"Thanks!" she thanked me.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I returned the hug and then she pulled away with a smile on her face. She jumped out my window and I watched her as she landed on the ground. I saw her change from Dani Phantom to Danielle Fenton.

She wore a red hat, a blue hooded jumper, red shorts and blue shoes. Her eyes were an icy blue like mine, because she was my clone. I was surprised that she hadn't melted yet, I was also glad, I found her pretty cool, in the end.

I opened my door and walked downstairs, into the lounge room where my parents were still talking. There was a knock on the door and I ran to get it. When Dani saw me, she smiled and I walked back into the lounge room and took a seat at the couch.

She followed me and when she entered the room; my parents looked up at her. They seemed pretty shocked, seeing a twelve year old girl who looked quite a bit like me.

"Can we help you?" mum asked her, being as kind as she always was.

"Well, um… see, you know how Danny is half ghost?" she asked them.

"You know?" dad asked, totally shocked.

"Well, yeah… about that. See, you know -" she looked at me to see if it was alright that she told them and I nodded my head. "-Vlad Masters?" she asked.

They nodded their heads and Dani sighed. "Well, he umm… he kinda tried to clone Danny…"

"WHAT?" mum asked.

"He knows." I informed her.

"Oh, please continue, darling." mum said.

"Well, I am one of the clones and all the other clones melted except for me and I was wondering if I could stay here because… I have no where else to go. Please?" Dani asked my parents.

They didn't say anything straight away. After about a minute, they looked to me and I nodded, telling them that it was the truth. They looked back at Dani and then at me.

"well, if you stayed here, you would have to share a room with Danny for now, but not for too long, we just need to finish painting the guest room, we could buy you a bed and everything… its all up to Danny." mum said.

Everyone looked to me and I smiled. "Sure, she can stay in my bedroom."

She ran up and hugged me once again, and then went to hug my parents. They were practically her parents as well, I had ANOTHER sister, but I didn't care, Dani was awesome and so was Jazz, when she wasn't being too overprotective. Where was Jazz anyway?

"Where's Jazz?" I asked, looking at the clock to see that it was 4:12pm, around the time she usually comes home.

"She said she might be ten minutes late, she had to speak to one of her teachers." mum told me.

"Oh, alright." I sighed.

"Well, Danny will you take…" mum stopped because she didn't know Dani's name.

"My name is Danielle; call me Dani with an 'I' for short." She told them.

Mum nodded. "Take Dani to your room, then we need to figure out this problem."

I grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her to my room, even though she knew where it was. I grabbed her a spare pillow and a sleeping bag from my closet and put them on my floor.

"Why don't you just go to school as Danny Phantom? No one knows you are part ghost and I could go as a ghost too! That would be soo fun!" suggested Dani.

"No way, ghosts probably aren't allowed to go to school!" I told her, even though I did like the idea.

"MUM! DAD!" she called out to them.

Mum and dad ran into the room, thinking that something might be wrong or that I might be doing something to her.

"Yes princess?" said dad.

"Can ghosts go to school?" she asked.

"I haven't seen any rules against it… why?" mum asked.

"Well, I think Danny should sign up at Casper High as Danny Phantom and I could sign up as Dani Phantom, his sister!" Dani told her the idea.

"You know, that's a pretty good idea." dad said.

"Thanks." She thanked dad.

I smiled, hoping that ghosts were allowed to go to school. Then, a problem came to me. "What if we accidentally change back or collapse?"

This made them think. I wasn't sure about this idea, it had bad written all over it. Then, I remembered Valerie. What would she do if I went to school, as Danny Phantom? And what would she do if TWO Phantoms went to school?

"Don't worry, you won't change back. But, do I have to start school straight away? I really want to get used to my new home and I also want to go shopping! So, do I?" Dani asked my mum and dad.

"Sure pumpkin, you can stay home but Danny, you have to go to school. We will drive down to the school and enrol you before everyone goes home today, just pretend that… well, say that we have captured you and want you to go to school." Mum said.

"Alright, when are you going?" I asked.

"Now, but first, Dani, can we see your ghost form, please?" begged dad.

She smiled and put her hands out. Two blue rings appeared around her waist, one travelled up, the other travelled down. Her hair was snow white and she had glowing green eyes, just like mine in ghost form.

She had silver shoes, black and white pants, a black and white shirt with a DP symbol on it exactly the same as mine, one white sleeve and one black sleeve with a black glove and a white glove.

"Wow, you can see the resemblance." mum gasped.

"Are you sure that you are JUST a clone?" dad asked. "And that Vladdie created you?"

"Yep!" Dani giggled.

"Alright, we better go, let your sister in because she forgot her keys." Mum told us.

"Yes, bye." I moaned.

They left the room and I heard them walk out the front door and locking it. Dani looked to me and then raced out of my room, faster than any twelve year old girl I had seen run. Well, she isn't that normal, I told myself. I walked downstairs and saw her sitting on the couch, already eating heaps of food.

"I'm glad I'm your clone, I NEVER put on weight!" she told me.

"Yes, isn't it great?" I asked her.

I joined her on the couch and started to eat some of the food she had gotten out. She watched all the TV shows that I liked, ate the foods that I like and acted like I would, lazy. We were so alike; I guess that's what happens when you have a clone.

Suddenly, someone banged on the doors. I guessed it was my sister and leapt up from the couch. "Stay here." I told Dani and ran to the door.

I opened the door and my sister smiled and me and walked past me, put her bag on the ground, went into the lounge room then froze. I stood next to her and couldn't help but smile, she was looking at Dani.

"Is that… a new friend?" Jazz asked me.

I started cracking up and so did Dani, who had obviously heard what Jazz had asked me. I held my sides and Dani fell off the couch and onto the floor. Jazz just looked at us, yawning.

"Very funny Danny, tell me what's going on?" she asked me, when I had finished laughing.

"She is NOT my friend, can't you see the similarities?" I asked.

"Well, she looks a bit like you and wears the same colours as you but I STILL don't get what she is doing, eating all of our food!" Jazz was getting frustrated and looked as if she was going to rip out her hair.

Dani patted the chair next to her and Jazz sighed. She went and sat down next to Dani and I sat next to Jazz.

"NOW will you tell me what is going on? And where you got that brownie?" Jazz asked.

"I thought you didn't eat anything that might make you put on weight?" I asked her.

"Oh, shut up Danny -" Jazz turned to Dani. "- now will YOU tell me what is going on and what you are doing here, I thought Danny wasn't allowed friends over this week."

"But first, Jazz, I told mum and dad coz I got expelled from school and they are signing me up at Casper High as Danny Phantom." I explained.

"And they are signing me up at Casper High as Dani Phantom!" cheered Dani.

"WHAT?" Jazz was very, very shocked.

Me and Dani looked at each other and smiled.

"But, how could they sign you up as Danny Phantom when you are a girl, and they are signing him up. Wait, she KNOWS?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, she knows, settle. She isn't signing up as Danny Phantom, she is signing up as Dani with an 'I'" I explained.

"But, still, WHY does she know and HOW can she pose as a ghost?" Jazz asked.

"I don't have to pose as a ghost. Anyway, Vlad was trying to clone Danny, so, he made me and then we turned against him and I went off for a month and came here. I am half ghost." Dani explained.

"So… you are a clone of Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, she is." I answered for Dani.

"And you both are signing up at Casper High?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but I'm signing up in a few days, Danny's first day is Tuesday, mine is Thursday." Dani explained.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of water running. I opened my eyes and saw that my bathroom door was shut, Dani was taking a shower. I yawned and got out of bed to get something for breakfast.

When Dani walked downstairs, she was wearing a towel over her hair and her clothes from yesterday. My mum was going to take her shopping for other clothes today, even if they were exactly the same as her old ones.

I quickly went upstairs to have a shower before Dani got back in there. I took a shower in my human form and when I was done, I transformed into Danny Phantom. I grabbed a watch from my bench and put one on so I could tell the time.

I glanced at the watch and I realised that I had to be at school in exactly one minute. I flew downstairs and said goodbye to everyone. I thought I heard my mum calling my name but ignored it, grabbed my bag and flew to school.

**

* * *

There, it is a suitable place to finish it off, so, did you like it? I just HAD to include Dani, I HAD to! Anyway, hope ya enjoyed it, Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	3. I'm Not Like Them

**I'm back again! I don't know why I put all these notes in before a chapter, it's just a habit. Ok, so, back to the chapter. Hope you enjoy it! This is where Danny Phantom enters Casper High for the first time. Note: he hasn't spoken to Tucker or Sam because Maddie said that Danny was busy. So, Tucker and Sam know NOTHING!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I, Kirstyn.T, do not own Danny Phantom, the TV show or anything else…**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 3 – I'm Not Like Them.**

* * *

I got to the front doors of the school and brought the blue rings up. I then remembered that I was a ghost, going to school and that Danny Fenton had been expelled. I took the rings away before anything happened and went invisible.

I flew down the halls, unseen by the human eye. I flew through the door to the office and sat down on a chair in the waiting room. Principal Ishyama must've heard me because she came out of her small office.

"Hello, Danny Phantom." she said.

"Uh, hi, I didn't want to come but, they said I have to so… what do you want me to do?" I asked, acting the part.

"Well, here is a schedule, and I would like it if you don't cause any damage or beat up others, we just got rid of a kid who did that." Principal Ishyama said as she hand me a sheet of paper.

"Yep, I'll try." I said after the bell rang.

"Well, you better get to English with Mr Lancer; you wouldn't want to be late." Principal Ishyama told me.

"Alright then." I headed out of the door to find the hallway completely empty.

I looked at the sheet of paper and it said what locker was mine. I noticed that it was my old locker and sighed, at least I had nothing new to remember. I placed the books I didn't need into the locker and grabbed my English books. I was glad that I wasn't too late, only a minute into the lesson.

I flew to the English room and landed on the ground when I got to the door. I looked inside and saw that Sam and Tucker were sitting together with an empty seat next to them. I smiled and opened the door slowly.

Mr Lancer turned to face me and smiled. "Ah, class, we have a new student today. His name is Mr Phantom, the ghost. Mr Phantom, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"No." I said.

Sam and Tucker looked really surprised. They smiled when they realised my plan, to go to school as Danny Phantom so I could still hang around them and all. Mr Lancer seemed upset that I was so secretive but I didn't care.

"Well, please take a seat next to Mr Foley, the second row on the left." instructed Lancer.

I sighed and took the empty seat. I felt something hit my head and looked down to see a paper ball. I opened it up and read it. I smiled and sent a message back to Tucker, telling him to tell Sam that I told my parents.

"Now class, today we are going to read 'To Kill A Mockingbird.'" Mr Lancer said. "Class, Mr Phantom shall read first."

I wasn't really listening so I fell through the floor, by accident. I found myself in a meat room and flew through the roof, rubbing my head with one hand. I sat back in the chair and noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"Hey bro!" I heard a voice coming from my desk and saw Dani with her head poking out.

"Oh, hey Dani. What are ya doing here? I thought you went shopping." I asked.

"Yes, but I like this. Anyway, I'm MEANT to be in a change room. Who knew ghost powers could be so cool? I mean, I'm glad I'm not melting, crazy fruit loop made me almost melt once, and I don't want it to happen again. I mean, he is not the BOSS OF ME!" she yelled.

"Settle, we all know he is a fruit loop but…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FRUITLOOP?" asked Plasmius.

"Wow, spying on me again, this time not through Valerie." I said after figuring out that he had been using Valerie to spy on me.

"Oh, so your tiny mind has figured out what I planned on doing? Hello, Danielle, my daughter." Vlad said.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! NOT ANYMORE!" yelled Dani, glaring at the loopy man.

"Oh, really?" asked Vlad.

"Leave her alone Vlad." I warned him.

"Oh, why don't you make me?" Vlad asked.

I jumped out of my seat and flew up to Vlad so that his face was close to mine. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"I will say it once more before I attack, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

"No." Vlad replied stubbornly.

I sent a ghost ray at Vlad which hit him on the chest. He crashed into a wall but left no marks. He opened his eyes and jumped into the air. He tried to trip me by pulling my legs out from beneath me but I just did a back flip and landed on the ground.

Dani came to my side and we both took on a fighting position. Her hands glowed green and Vlad pointed to her shoes. She screamed and I looked down, to see that they were melting.

She let the ball of energy in her hands to die down and her shoes stopped melting. I kicked Vlad and he punched me in the shoulder. I threw a ball of energy at him and he couldn't dodge it in time.

Vlad looked pretty weak to me so I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and put on the cap. I looked to see that Dani was fine and was sitting on my desk, talking to Sam and Tucker when no one was looking.

I returned to my seat and told Dani that she had to leave. She obeyed and went back to shopping. Mr Lancer continued for another ten minutes when the bell went. I got up and headed for my next class.

* * *

It was lunchtime and I had forgotten my lunch money. I saw a table with no one on it and sat there, waiting to see if anyone dare approach me. Sadly, someone did, and it wasn't who I wanted to see.

"Hey, Danny Phantom." greeted Dash.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"So, what's it like being a ghost?" Dash asked, trying to make conversation.

"Just like being a kid with extra powers." I told him.

"Can we sit here?" Dash asked.

I looked behind him and saw Paulina and Kwan. I was surprised not to see Star; obviously she was sitting with Valerie. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want ANY of them sitting with me.

Suddenly, Dash, Kwan and Paulina got pushed to the ground and Valerie stepped through the crowd with Star in tow. Sam and Tucker stood near Valerie and Star.

"What are YOU doing here, Phantom?" asked Valerie who hadn't been in any of my morning classes.

"I didn't choose to go here, Valerie, I got forced. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here." I told her.

"Can we sit here?" asked Star.

I sighed and nodded my head. I moved over and Sam and Tucker sat next to me. Valerie and Star sat across from me.

"What are you planning?" asked Valerie, looking into my eyes.

"Hey Danny!" I hear my name again and saw Dani sitting on the table, drinking a soda and holding a tray of food.

"Oh, hey." I sighed and grabbed a fry off the tray.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE! Nah, I'm kidding, you can eat it." Dani joked around.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Star asked.

Dani and I started cracking up. Everyone turned their attention to us two ghosts, laughing our heads off. People didn't take their eyes off us as we wiped tears from our green eyes.

I sighed. "She's my… what are you?"

"Um, well, when I first met you I pretended I was your third cousin once removed, then at Vlad's I was your clone and Vlad's daughter and now that I live with you, I'm your sister." Dani told me.

"Wow." Star said.

It took a little while for Valerie to realise what that meant. As soon as she had it, she looked at us.

"There are TWO of you?" Valerie asked.

"Yep." Said Dani. "Partly because of you."

Valerie was about to say something when Dani was hit by something. She fell off the table and I looked up to where the thing had come from. There I saw Skulker, who had previously been working for Vlad.

"What do you want THIS time?" I asked Skulker.

"My boss told me to destroy her." Skulker said as he pointed to Dani.

"Vlad can communicate to you while he is in the thermos?" I asked, in total shock.

Skulker nodded and Dani got up. She started to scream and everyone looked at her. Her legs started melting. I flew over to her and held her. I could feel her melting and tried to do ANYTHING to stop it. I put most of my energy into her and soon, her legs grew back.

She looked at me and I half smiled, then I collapsed.

**Dani**

Danny fell into my arms. He was weak because he had stopped me from melting. The only thing I could do in return was make sure no one learned who Danny Phantom really was. I took a risk and overshadowed Danny, keeping him from collapsing. Since I had his DNA in me, I could overshadow him which was good.

Everyone's eyes were on me, they had obviously seen me fly into my older brother. I flew out straight away and sighed when I realised I wasn't melting. The risk was worth it to see Danny wake up; totally shocked that he was still in his ghost mode.

**Danny**

I woke up to see everyone's eyes were on me, including my sisters. I looked down to see that I was still in my ghost form, blinked, then looked to Dani who crossed her arms and smiled.

She held a hand out to me and I took it and got up off the ground. She handed me a burger and I took it. I remembered that Skulker was still here and looked around for him.

I saw him standing in front of our new lunch lady. I rolled my eyes, took a bite out of my burger, swallowed, placed it down onto my tray and flew over to Skulker. Dani flew behind me at the same pace.

We both punched Skulker in the back of his new and improved suit at the same time. He flew into one of the dishes, sending bits flying everywhere. Soon, a girl in a red suit joined us. She helped me suck Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.

When he was safe inside, I turned to her. "Why did you help us?" I asked.

"I have started to think you are not that bad after all." She said and took off to change into her normal clothes.

I looked at Dani who smiled and me. I looked at my watch and saw that we had ten minutes of lunch left. I grabbed my burger that I had taken a bite off and flew out of the building.

A few seconds later, Dani joined me. I had finished my burger and so had she.

"Wanna race?" I asked Dani.

"You're on."

**

* * *

Seemed like a good place to end it so, I did. So, did you like it? I always ask that! Anyway, have fun, Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	4. Eavesdropping Girls Called Valerie

**I love writing this story; I can't stay away from it! So, here it is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! If I did, I would keep the old song, IT ROCKS! IT ROCKS OUT LOUD!**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 4 – Eavesdropping Girls Called Valerie**

* * *

I want to know more, I told myself. Why is that Phantom kid coming to MY school? Is he here to annoy me, Valerie Gray? I walked out of my classroom and heard whispered coming from the janitor's closet.

I'm not the sort of girl to usually eavesdrop but, I was curious because I recognised the voices. They belonged to Danny Phantom and his sister, Danielle. I snuck up to the janitor's closet and looked around to see the hall was clear. I lay my ear against the door and listened.

"_Dani, you need to stay away from here."_ Whispered Danny.

"_But," _sobbed Dani. _"I like it here."_

"_Well, you will be here soon; I don't want anyone to find out who I really am." _Danny told her.

Huh? Valerie asked herself, what is he keeping from everyone?

"_Well, can I walk around the school in my human form; I want to see what it is like." _Dani asked her brother.

"Human form?" I whispered to myself.

I instantly covered my mouth and listened to see if they had heard me. They continued to speak as if I hadn't said a word.

"_Do whatever you like, just, stop following me. I hate lying to everyone and it makes it harder when you are floating invisibly behind them, pulling faces." _Danny told her.

"_I'm sorry Danny, I really am! I won't do it again, from this day until Thursday morning; I PROMISE I will stay human." _She promised.

"_Alright then. I better get back to class; my teacher thinks I'm in the toilet." _Danny told his sister.

I ran behind a potted plant and watched and Danny Phantom and a human girl walked out of the closet. I'm meant to be in the bathroom too, I reminded myself. I looked harder at the girl and noticed that she looked a lot like Danny Fenton, they boy I loved but had to leave because of my ghost hunting.

A ghost flew up behind Danny Phantom and he spun around, as if he had known it was there. He sent a few ghost rays at it and sucked it into the thermos that he carried everywhere. I could JUST hear their conversation.

"So, do you think that that Valerie girl is going to find out that you aren't like other ghosts?" the girl asked.

"Danielle, Danielle, Danielle. She is much smarter than you think, she isn't dumb, and she knows something is up." Danny said.

I felt my cheeks going pink. I looked at my reflection in a window and saw that my cheeks had gone bright red. Was I… blushing? I felt icy cold hands on my shoulders and my world went black.

**Danny**

My ghost sense went off again, not because of Dani, Dani doesn't set off my ghost sense. I turned around to see Valerie lying on the ground, unconscious. Above her was my archenemy who had somehow escaped from my Thermos, Vlad Plasmius.

Valerie opened her eyes but I was the only one who noticed. I looked back at Vlad.

"What do you want with her Plasmius?" I asked.

"Well, she helped make my daughter by hunting you down so; I wanted to make sure she didn't remember what she just saw." Vlad told us.

"What did she see?" I asked, looking at Dani and back at Vlad.

"Oh, she saw that Dani was a sister to Danny Fenton."

I looked at Dani and just remembered she was in her human form. "She was EAVESDROPPING?" I asked.

"Yes, but, unfortunately, she doesn't know that you and Jack are doing something illegal." Vlad said.

"You forgot Maddie." I said, looking at Valerie through the corner of my eye.

"Ah, Maddie, my true love…. YOU TOLD YOUR PARENTS YOU WERE A HALFA?" Vlad asked me.

I just nodded and Vlad gasped.

"Did you… tell them about… me?" he asked.

"Why would I waste my time on a fruit loop that got made a hologram of my mother when I suggested that he get a cat?" I asked, telling him it was a no.

Vlad frowned at me. His frown turned into a smile when he figured out that I had not told anyone that he was a halfa.

"Because if you did, I would tell young miss Gray here who you are." Vlad told him.

"Aren't we meant to be fighting?" asked Dani.

"I can beat you with one hand." Vlad told her.

"Oh, really?" Dani asked.

She folded her arms and brought the two rings up. Before I could stop her, she was transforming into Dani Phantom. When the transformation was complete, a gasp was heard and everyone looked at the now wide awake Valerie.

"Great, you have been back for one complete day and she ALREADY knows." I said.

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran off. I called after her but she didn't turn around or anything. After a minute, she was gone.

"Look, you scared away my daughter." Vlad said.

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!" I demanded.

"She… she's a… ghost?" asked Valerie.

Vlad and I looked at Valerie, we had obviously forgotten that she was there and she had seen something.

"Listen, Valerie, you HAVE to promise NOT to tell ANYONE about my sister." I told her.

"What… what is she?" Valerie asked.

"She's a halfa, a clone of me." I explained.

"Wow." Valerie said.

"Can you keep her secret?" I asked.

"I guess." Valerie sighed.

"CAN YOU?" I asked.

"Yes!" Valerie started to sweat.

I turned and flew off to find my sister. I just really hoped I could trust Valerie, Dani really didn't need everyone knowing that she was half ghost. I found her outside, leaning against a tree, sobbing.

I flew up to her and joined her. I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, sis, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that, I was just frustrated." I apologised.

"It's… its ok… b-but now… now everyone will find… they will find out I'm… I'm half ghost." she sobbed.

"Don't worry; I made sure Valerie wouldn't tell ANYONE!" I told her.

"Thanks Danny." She smiled up at me and squeezed me tight.

She let go when the bell was heard and I had to get back to class. She flew home to tell mum and dad that she was back from visiting me.

* * *

It was Thursday and it was Dani's first day of class. I promised her that I would show her the classes. She thanked me for it and we got ready to go to school. After our big breakfast, we grabbed our bags and headed for Casper High.

Since her bag was heavy, I carried it for her and she carried mine. We flew to school and I came with her into the principal's office.

"Now, you must remember not to use your powers to get back at people." I reminded her.

"I promise that I won't Danny." She promised.

I noticed that she had tied her hair in pigtails and wore a lighter shade of lipstick. Her clothes were the same and she was scared of Valerie, now that she knew who Dani was.

Principal Ishyama walked out of her office and looked at Dani, then at me, and back to my sister. "Ah, you must be Danielle Phantom, am I correct?"

"Yes." Muttered Dani.

I never thought Dani was the shy sort of girl but here I am, learning something new.

"You must be her brother. Why did she sign up today and not on Tuesday, like you did?" Principal Ishyama asked. "I noticed that she came around the school a lot."

"Oh, she needed to rest, she wouldn't stop melting." I told the principal, leaving out the reason as to why she was melting.

Principal Ishyama got onto her knees and looked Dani in the eyes. "Here is your schedule, dear. Have a fun day; if you need to talk about anything, you can come to me, or your brother, he really loves you."

Dani took the piece of paper and thanked the principal. I grabbed her bag for her and we walked out to see where her locker was. It wasn't too far away from the principal's office so we didn't have to walk far.

I helped her unload all her things into her locker and directed her to her first class. I hugged her goodbye and reminded her that she couldn't just fly out of class when she wanted, and went to my class.

Since I had started at Casper High, as Danny Phantom, I had been hanging around with Tucker and Sam, even though I COULD hang around with the popular people, I would rather not.

Sometimes Valerie and Star would come and sit with us, but not regularly, ever since Valerie had found out who Dani was. I trusted her but I didn't trust her friends. I took my regular seat and got out the book we were meant to be reading. I felt something hit me back of my head and picked up a note. I read it and looked back to Valerie.

* * *

As the note requested, I met Valerie outside the Nasty Burger where she worked. I had told Tucker and Sam to tell Dani that I wasn't going to be at lunch and to make sure that Dani didn't use her powers in case she melted, and if she did start melting, to call me.

Valerie led me to a more private spot in the employer's lounge where no one was siting. She looked into my eyes and started to speak. She didn't look too comfortable, I can tell you that. She would have to have guts to tell me the next thing she did.

"Danny… I think… I think I like you… a lot." She admitted.

I looked into her eyes to see that she was not joking. She started to continue but I cut her off. I leant in and kissed her lips, holding her head with one hand. When we heard a gasp, I pulled away to see Dani, standing in the doorway, having viewed the whole thing.

**

* * *

OH, I HAVE A REALLY GOOD IDEA FOR THIS STORY, THERE'S A REASON I PUT EVERYTHING I PUT IN THERE:D I just viewed Double Cross My Heart, thanks to Rose Garden Twilight. I just can't stop watching the part of Kindred Spirits where it goes:**

**Vlad – YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME, JUST DO IT!  
(Danny gasps)**

**Dani – YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!**

**I love that part… ok, well, I completed three chapters today, that should be good enough… but, I'm so mean; I didn't post ANY of them. LOL, bye!**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst**

**AND, I WATCHED REALITY TRIP A WHILE AGO SO I AM ADDING THIS INTO MY CHAPTER, AS MANY OF YOU MAY NOT KNOW, I HAVE COMPLETED WRITING THE STORY AND SHALL BE POSTING ONE CHAPTER PER DAY!**


	5. The Start Of A New Relationship

**OMG,A NOTE ON THE DATE THAT I POSTED THIS, NOT THE DAY I WROTE IT:**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, I DID SOMETHING TO MY FINGER SO I DIDN'T POST CHAPTER 5 SO YOU GET TWO TODAY**

**Ok, I might as well start this chapter off, I have plans for this story. For some reason, I love to write about Dani! I think she is soo awesome! I LOVE her voice! Ok, I better get onto the story, ouch, my thumb hurts.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I have to admit that I do not own the Television series, Danny Phantom, or anything like that, only fanfics and ideas…**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 5 – The Start Of A New Relationship.**

* * *

"Dani…" I said, as I hopped up from my seat on a couch.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, turned around, and ran.

I looked at Valerie who was surprised. I didn't know if I should go after my little sister or stay with the girl I loved. What am I kidding? Family is more important, Valerie would probably hate me if she found out I was also Danny Fenton, the guy she dumped because of Danny Phantom, me.

"I better go." I told her.

"Oh, so now SHE'S more important than me?" Valerie asked.

"She's my sister; I don't want her doing anything foolish like joining Vlad again." I said as I ran from the room.

I jumped into the air and flew up above the buildings. I saw no Dani Phantom, flying around or running, so I looked a little harder. I still couldn't find her but heard the bell ring. I flew back to school; I didn't want to be late for class, again.

Hopefully, I will find Dani after school or, during school.

* * *

I walked out of school on my own, and saw Dani about to fly off. I whistled to her and she looked back, and kept walking. I ran to catch up to her, and then jumped so I could fly; I was much faster when I flew. I caught up to her and flew in front of her.

"Dani, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"You KISSED her!" she hissed.

"Dani, you know I like her, I'm sorry I kissed her but I have strong feelings for her that wont go away, Dani, please, don't be angry at me." I begged.

"I'm just… I'm scared," she told me. "Scared that she might hurt you, or be lying to you."

"Don't worry Dani, I can take care of myself, you should worry about yourself, we need to find something that will stop you from melting." I told her.

She hugged me and we started to walk home.

**Valerie **

I decided to follow Dani Phantom and my sorta boyfriend home. I was curious, as always, about what went on when I wasn't in sight. I ran from bush to bush, following them.

At first, Dani was walking away from Danny, and ignoring him. Then Danny caught up to her and they talked about something. Dani's eyes got watery and she looked as if she were about to cry but, the tears never fell from her eyes. After their talk, she hugged him and they started to walk home together.

They must be very close, I thought. I watched as they walked, for once, instead of flying. Not once did they look behind them which was quite foolish, they should ALWAYS be on the lookout. Oh well, it was easier for me.

They didn't walk home with others, they were always alone. They headed in the direction of the street where the Fenton's house was located. I was surprised when I saw them walk up the steps and be greeted by Danny's older sister, Jazz.

I had seen Jazz a few times but had never met her to her face. I watched as the two walked into the house. I saw a flash of light under the door and quickly crawled up to the window.

I peeked inside and saw that I was looking into the kitchen. In the kitchen, I saw Jazz, Danny Fenton and Danielle. What was she doing there, in her HUMAN form? I asked myself. Did the Fenton's know that she was part ghost? Obviously Jazz and Danny Fenton knew; they were talking to her. But the thing that was stuck in my head was; where was Danny Phantom?

I lost my balance and fell backwards, hitting my head on the footpath. My world went black and I could feel blood oozing out from my head.

**Danny**

I heard the sound of something hitting the concrete and looked outside the window. Dani and Jazz heard the sound too and we all rushed outside to see that Valerie was lying on the ground, her head bleeding badly.

"It must've been a ghost." said Jazz, as she inspected Valerie.

"Well, what do we do?" Dani asked.

"Dani, I need you to run upstairs and get out the first aid kit while Jazz and I carry her onto the couch." I instructed.

"Alright." She sighed and ran into the house.

I held Valerie's head and Jazz put her arms underneath Valerie's feet. "One," I counted. "Two, three."

We lifted her on the count of three and placed her on the couch. Dani had placed a towel on the couch for Valerie's head and when we had finished putting the girl down, Dani raced down with the first aid kit.

Jazz got out a bandage and some other things. I took Dani out of the room; I didn't want her to have to deal with seeing Jazz bandage up someone's head. A few minutes later, Jazz called us back in.

"Call mum and dad, she doesn't need stitches but I think we should let mum and dad know that we have an unconscious girl on the couch." Jazz instructed.

I looked to Dani and she rolled her eyes and got her mobile out of her pocket. She flipped it open, dialled a few numbers and put it to her ear. She told our parents what happened and hung up the phone. "They will be back in a few minutes."

Jazz went upstairs and instructed us to watch Valerie. We kept an eye on her and practiced attacks at the same time. I taught Dani how to put a protective bubble around her.

We were tired of fighting after a while and began to eat. We forgot to change back into humans as we ate. We heard a moan and looked to Valerie, she was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked to eyes. She moaned and put a hand to her head and felt a bandage.

"What… what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, why don't YOU tell us? You were unconscious outside the house, what WERE you doing?" asked Dani.

"Dani!" I yelled at her.

She smiled an innocent smile and Valerie sat up a little bit.

"I don't remember anything." She said.

Just then, my parents walked through the front door and into the lounge room to see that Valerie was awake. They looked to Dani and me to see that we were in ghost form. Valerie looked a bit scared, maybe she thought that mum and dad were going to shoot Dani and me.

"Are you okay sweetie?" mum asked Valerie.

"Yeah but… why aren't you shooting them?" Valerie asked mum and dad.

"Because, we captured them and made them… go to school and… we decided not to hurt them… while they were… going to school." Mum explained.

"Why would you send something you wanted to kill for so long to school?" Valerie asked.

I was scared; I was hoping that mum could come up with something good enough to say that would satisfy Valerie. Of course, dad would NEVER think of something that intelligent.

"Torture." Mum said.

"Oh." Sighed Valerie.

I gasped as a blue mist escaped my mouth; it was my ghost sense again. Dani had obviously sensed the ghost too, because she was looking around the room.

"Hey dipstick… WHAT? TWO DIPSTICKS?" Ember yelled.

Everyone turned around to see Ember. Dani and I looked to each other and smiled. We turned back to Ember and sent an energy blast at her. She went crashing into the wall once the blasts hit her.

"We REALLY need to do something about that!" said mum as she pointed to Dani who started to scream.

Now, all that was left of Dani was her head. She was melting faster than usual and it would take A LOT of strength to stop her. Unfortunately, Valerie was right in front of me so, I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly, the goo disappeared and Dani's body turned back to normal. Clockwork appeared in front of us all, a hood on his face.

"Danny… I need your help!" he said.

"Clockwork… what is it?" I asked.

He pointed his time staff to an empty space and it turned into a giant circle, it was a screen. On it played something that happened not too long ago, before Dani was created.

"**What do you want with me THIS time Plasmius?" I asked, after I had transformed (no one saw me transform)**

**Vlad put a hand over his face and turned back to Vlad Masters. "The ecto-acne, its back. Please help me."**

**Sam, Tucker and I gasped as he removed his hand from his face.**

"**Help you? Yeah right!" said Sam. **

"**Why would he wanna do that?" asked Tucker.**

"**I thought you'd never ask." Said Vlad.**

**He threw a small metal thing onto the ground and smoke came out and swallowed up Tucker and Sam. Vlad grabbed my leg and I turned around to face him.**

"**Help me find a cure or my fate is theirs." Vlad said right before he collapsed.**

**I gasped and turned to look at Sam and Tucker. They now had red lumps; ecto acne. Tucker and Sam looked at each other and screamed. I turned around and grabbed Vlad.**

"**Vlad, wake up. Tell me there's an antidote, tell me you're bluffing, tell me anything, JUST WAKE UP!" I said as I pulled him all over the place.**

"**BACK OFF GHOST!" yelled my father.**

**He shot a gun and I got hit into a pile of boxes.**

"**Nobody slaps around Jack Fenton's college pal." Dad yelled.**

**Jazz ran out of the Nasty Burger and saw me.**

"**Danny… must be around here somewhere. I'll go look for him."**

**Jazz ran back into the Nasty Burger. Mum and dad looked at the pile of boxes where I once rested to notice that I had gone. Mum gasped and they kneeled beside Vlad.**

"**Vladdie, are you alright?" dad asked as he poked Vlad's nose. **

**Two seconds later, Jazz and I walk out of the Nasty Burger. "FOUND HIM!"**

"**Thanks for finding me!" I faked as I looked at Sam and Tucker.**

The screen disappeared and no one said a word.

"VLAD'S A GHOST?" everyone asked except for Dani, Clockwork, or I.

"You should've left that part out, like how you left out MY transformation." I suggested before I realised what I said.

"Oh, who cares about Vlad? He's a lonely old man whose hologram Maddie loves hologram Jack; he REALLY should've gotten a cat. He claims he is not a villain; all he wants is love but, come on, look at all the evil things he has done! Anyway, I hate him because, the ecto-acne, it had spread." Said Clockwork as the hood fell of his face to reveal red lumps.

Everyone gasped at Clockwork's now hideous face.

"But… what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You remember how I let you go back in time and you pushed Vlad out of the way so he didn't turn half ghost? How instead, Maddie married Vlad and Jack turned half ghost? Then you came back to me and you watched the tape again to realise that instead of ecto purifier, Jack put in diet soda? And how you found the cure and cured everyone? I need the cure." Clockwork told me, his eyes never leaving mine.

I turned to my mum and she ran out of the room. To Clockwork, I said. "Mu… Maddie is going to get it now… she shall be back in a minute."

Nobody said anything until my mum was back. She carried a beaker full of pinkish purple liquid and handed it to Clockwork who drank it up. As soon as he swallowed, the lumpy boil things (that I like calling lumps because, I like lumps) disappeared.

"Thank you." Clockwork said.

He was just about to click a button on his staff that would make him go back to the time hall when I stopped him.

"WAIT!" I called out to him. He turned to me and I continued. "Do you know ANYTHING we could do to stop Dani from melting?"

"Yes, Vlad knows." Clockwork said.

He disappeared and I almost ripped out my hair. I remembered that when I had put Plasmius into the Thermos, I put a device my parents made that would bring any ghost to you when you pushed a button.

Everyone looked at me as I tried to find something in my jumpsuit. I couldn't find it anywhere and remembered that I had put it in the pocket of my jeans I wore while I was human.

"IDIOT!" I yelled at myself.

I flew onto the roof, changed back to human, grabbed the button and flew back into the room, invisible.

"Aren't you going to make sure he doesn't escape?" Valerie asked, dripping the water that my mum handed her.

"Oh, don't worry, we can find him, we put a tracking device on him." Mum lied.

I flew back to the ground and turned visible. They watched me as I pushed a button and a bathtub landed in front of me. Vlad was sitting inside, wearing no clothes, playing with a rubber duck, singing. "Hey, rubber ducky! Hey rubber ducky, you're so cool!"

We all looked at Vlad, trying not to laugh. He was meant to be very evil and all that, and here he was, singing to a rubber duck.

"TELL ME HWO TO STOP DANI FROM MELTING, AND TELL ME NOW!" I yelled.

He jumped out of the bathtub, bubbles covering his wrinkly parts. He gasped and jumped back INTO the bath and looked at us.

"I don't… I don't know what you are talking about…" Vlad said.

"Oh, give it up, Clockwork was here and he showed us a pic of you transforming, they all know you are half ghost." I informed him.

He gasped and everyone nodded. He transformed and jumped out of the bath which disappeared. "There is NOTHING that will stop Dani from melting."

"Oh really? Then WHY did Clockie tell us that there WAS something to stop me from melting?" Dani asked.

"Clockie?" everyone asked, turning to her.

"You know what I mean. So, WHAT is the cure?" Dani asked.

Vlad sighed and jumped through the roof and started to fly off.

"Are you going to chase HIM?" asked Valerie.

"No need." I said and pushed the button.

Vlad appeared in front of us and flew into a wall.

"How did I get HERE again?" asked Vlad.

"Give it to us." I demanded.

He handed an empty bottle to us.

"The other one!" I demanded.

Vlad handed one that had 'cure for melting clones 1285' on it. I handed it to Dani who drank it up straight away.

"NOW can I go?" asked Vlad.

"Yes, but if anything happens to Dani, I have a button, and many others next to it. If I ever get bored, I shall close my eyes and push a button. It may bring you here, it may shock you, it may transform you, which ever one my finger hits, you should try it, it's REALLY fun!" I said.

He shuddered and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "And, if you are under stress, it solves the problem." I added.

"GIVE THAT HERE!" yelled Valerie as she snatched the thing from my hands.

She slammed her fist on it, pushing a million little buttons at once. Mum took it off her and started pressing buttons until dad took it off mum and started pressing buttons. After a few seconds, Dani took it of dad and started pressing buttons. Suddenly, Vlad teleported here, and he didn't look too well.

"QUIT IT!" he yelled, and collapsed.

We smiled to each other, mission accomplished, even though it was just for fun, we needed to get back at Vlad SOMEHOW! We put a label on the back that said 'Get Back At Vlad Remote, Press Buttons For Fun!'

"Should we sell it?" asked mum.

"Nah, I like hurting Vlad." I said.

**

* * *

So, wasn't that a jolly good ep? I don't know why I made Clockwork get ecto-acne, it seemed fun! Same with the Get Back At Vlad Remote, but, I like pushing buttons so, Danny should too! But seriously, close your eyes, and then click the mouse over anything, see what comes up, its fun! I kept blocking Fungus, HAHAHA!**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	6. Dani's Powers Won't Stay Secret For Long

**Hey, I'm back, after ONE day of not writing, but you'll never know because, I have written this story and after it has been completed, I have posted it… Too much pressure when you are posting more than one thing, I may post two at a time SOMETIME but not right now, I like taking my time when writing… anyway, here is the next chapter of Living A Lie.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, although, it would be awesome if I could create something that good…**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 6 – Dani's Powers Won't Stay Secret For Long.**

* * *

Valerie had left our house about an hour ago, after I kissed her goodbye. I was quite surprised that she liked Danny Phantom, after everything that has happened to her. _Maybe she is playing with you, trying to find something out, making you feel safe around her, then BAM! She knocks you out._ A small part of me said. The bigger part pushed that aside as I finished eating dinner.

Dani looked to me and I smiled, she returned it. She continued to eat her chicken schnitzel and salad with a dinner roll while I got up and cleaned my plate. Our parents had gone off to catch a ghost so they could give Dani and me a break. So far, nothing had happened to Dani and we were glad.

Jazz had decided to go over to a friend's house to do some big homework project so that left me to look after my little sister. I had to do a project of my own, with Valerie. We decided to leave it until the weekend because she still had a bit of a headache and it wasn't due until Monday.

Dani got out of her seat and began to scrape her scraps into an ice cream container. Since she had come to stay, there had been ice cream containers full of left over food left in the fridge. No one knew what to do with it, since we didn't have a dog and we didn't know anyone who had a dog.

"Danny, I was wondering if I could go into the Ghost Zone today, I have never been there before. So, can I?" Dani asked me.

"Sure, but I'm coming with you." I told her.

"I expected you to say that, and I don't care. You are the only one who can stop me from melting, I wouldn't want to melt in the Ghost Zone and have no way to stop myself. I'm not sure if Vlad gave us a phoney or the real thing, I guess we will have to wait and see." Said Dani.

I nodded and transformed into Danny Phantom, as I was in my human form. Dani transformed as well and we flew into the basement. We pressed a button and the portal opened.

We flew inside the hole in the wall and entered the Ghost Zone. We could see green all around us and saw a few ghosts flying around. We looked to the ground and saw many graves and then we noticed the purple doors that floated in the air. I had been here many times so unlike Dani, I didn't find these things amazing.

"Wow." She gasped, looking all around her.

* * *

It was Friday after school and Dani wanted to go the movies. We decided to go as our human selves, meeting Sam and Tucker at the movies. I wasn't sure what we were going to watch, I didn't feel like choosing a movie to watch.

Dani and I walked into the movies, greeted Sam and Tucker and then entered Cinema 6 where we were going to watch a movie that Sam and Tucker had decided on. I thought it was impossible that they would decide on a movie they would BOTH like but, I was proven wrong.

**Valerie **

I was walking around town, wasting my free time when I saw Danny and Danielle walking towards the movie theatre. Danielle was in her human form this time, and Danny Phantom was no where to be seen.

I wondered if Danny knew that Danielle was a halfa. When I woke up from hitting my head against the concrete, I didn't see Danny Fenton; instead I saw Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom.

I decided that I would follow them to the movies and see what happens when I let a ghost out of a Thermos I was given by Danny Phantom, my new boyfriend. Luckily, I had the Box Ghost inside after a battle this morning.

It didn't take me long to capture him but, I like to hit something so, I hit the Box Ghost. I had put the Thermos in my bag that contained my ghost hunting equipment; just in case a ghost was sighted that WASN'T any of the Phantoms.

I saw them go into Cinema 6 so I bought a ticket and a small popcorn and followed them. I sat a couple of rows behind them and tried my best not to make any noise or do anything that might draw attention to me.

Halfway through the movie, I almost fell asleep. I instantly opened my eyes and looked at Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani. They looked like they were about to fall asleep as well so, I decided it was time I freed my little ghost that I had captured this morning.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the Thermos. I pulled the cap off as silently as I could and looked at the outside of the Thermos. I pushed a small button that said release and the Box Ghost exited the Thermos. I quickly ducked to the ground and began to crawl under seats.

I heard screaming and peeked over a seat to see people running out of the theatre, while Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani waited until all were MEANT to be gone; little did they know I was still there.

I watched as Danny sighed and turned to Danielle. He said something to her and she nodded. He, Sam and Tucker turned to walk away when he remembered something and turned back to Danielle. He threw a Fenton Thermos at her and decided to sit down again. Sam and Tucker joined him and they finished eating their snacks.

Dani looked at the Box Ghost and brought up two blue rings, the ones that transformed her into Dani Phantom. Once the transformation was complete, she jumped into the air and threw a few punches at the Box Ghost. After about a minute, she sucked him into the Fenton Thermos, put the lid on and transformed back into Danielle Fenton.

I looked at Danny who smiled at his sister and got up to leave. Sam and Tucker pulled him down as another ghost tried to slice him in half. Dani ducked and transformed into Dani Phantom again and jumped into the air. I saw Danny Phantom appear in the air too.

I recognised the ghost when I looked harder. It was the ghost that had tried to take over the world, Pariah Dark. He was known as the ghost king who Danny Phantom had beaten when he had stolen the Fenton's Ecto-skeleton.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?" Danny asked.

"I am the boss, I give the demands, you don't ask questions." Yelled Pariah Dark.

Danny shot an ectoplasmic blast at Pariah who dodged it with a yawn. He returned the shot and Danny put a shield around him, Sam, Tucker and Dani. To Sam and Tucker he said. "Get out of here, I can deal with him, Dani, you stay with me."

"Well boy, that the best you got?" asked Pariah.

"No, I'm better than you think." Danny replied.

Dani had snuck up behind Pariah and her fists were held out in front of her. A ball of energy came out and hit Pariah in the back. Danny moved out of the way as Pariah stumbled and regained his balance.

He turned to face Dani and was about to hit her. I looked back at Danny Phantom who took a deep breath in. I looked back at Dani who flew behind her older brother and covered her ears.

Green sonic waves flew out of Danny's mouth and hit Pariah Dark. He was blown into the wall behind him and left a huge mark. Danny continued to use this attack that sounded like a wail.

Soon, Pariah Dark looked like he was beaten and Danny collapsed on the ground. I didn't see what happened because he was behind some chairs. Dani sucked the ghost king into the Thermos, picked up a body and flew out.

I heard the sound of feet shuffle and looked to the door, where it had come from. I saw a blue shirt and brown shorts but that's all, the person was gone. I slowly got up and made my way out of the cinema when I remembered what had taken place that afternoon.

That meant that this strange kid knew Dani's secret and Danny would probably blame her. It also meant that the town might find out that Danielle Fenton was Dani Phantom, a halfa. _I need to find that kid._

**Danny**

I woke up in my bed with Dani looking for something to eat. I didn't remember what happened after I had used my Ghostly Wail, I must've passed out or something. I sat up with no pain; it didn't hurt after I had used my wail.

Dani saw me and came over to me. She brought a Thermos with her and jumped onto my bed. I moved my foot just in time; otherwise she would've squashed it.

"Good, you're awake, what do I do with the big dude?" Dani asked me.

"Pariah Dark?" I asked.

"Yep, I think that's him, the guy you used your wail on." She informed me.

"Well, you should give it to mum and dad so they can take it back, I don't feel like putting that ghost anywhere right now, I'm starved." I told her.

"ME TOO! Can we go to the Nasty Burger?" Dani asked me.

"Sure," I answered. "But first you need to give that to mum and dad."

She rushed down the stairs and I followed her. By the time I was down, she had handed the Thermos to mum and dad and had gotten her shoulder bag. Jazz was at the door and walked into the lounge room, followed by someone.

I recognised her instantly. "Hey Val."

"Hey Danny, hey Danielle." Greeted Valerie.

"Hello Valerie." Moaned Dani, knowing that she wouldn't get fed as soon as she could've.

"So, what's been up?" Valerie asked me.

"Not much, adjusting to having another girl living here." I told her.

"So, your parents captured Danny Phantom and sent him straight to school?" she asked.

"Not straight to school, they had to attach a device thing to him." I lied.

"Danny, I'm HUNGRY!" complained Dani.

I yawned and looked at Dani who was shifting from right foot to left.

"We were just about to go to the Nasty Burger and grab something to eat, want to come?" Danny asked.

"Uh… I have something to do, sorry. Have you seen anyone wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts?" Valerie asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"No reason, have fun." Valerie ran out of the house and shut the door after her.

I looked to Dani who shrugged. We left the house and went to the Nasty Burger.

**

* * *

Sorry to cut it off there, last time you had such a long chapter so, this ones a bit short. Anyway, I'm TIRED! I can't think! I shouldn't make myself tired, that's why I'm going to read a bit of something now and go to bed early. GOOD PLAN KIRSTYN! Well, hope ya enjoyed it! Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	7. I Will Eat James' Brain

**Ok, I'm back, today I had a day off school coz I had a headache, a sore throat, sore eyes, blocked and runny nose, chest ache and a bit of s stomach ache in the morning. I was also tired but, I got some more sleep this morning… So, HERE it is, now, Fungus, you have asked me if the kid was made up or real and, for the curious people out there, yes, I made him up and you shall learn his identity in this chapter…**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: The only person that I own so far is James, who you do not know… yet! But, as I was saying, I do not own Danny Phantom in any way.**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 7 – I Will Eat James' Brain.**

* * *

I walked down the street in my red ghost hunting suit. I was still looking for the kid with the blue shirt and brown shorts.

I was just about to give up when I saw a boy who was about two years younger than me, wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts. They looked EXACTLY like the ones I saw in Cinema 6 after Dani had transformed and flown away with the unconscious but alive boy in her hands.

I rushed up behind the boy. He didn't see me but I saw that he was carrying a stick in his hands. If I scared him he could throw at me and run off, then I would lose him and Dani's secret could be known by tomorrow. I hid a small ecto-blaster behind my back and stepped in front of him.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

"I don't even KNOW you!" he pointed out.

"I don't know you either but if you don't come, I will shoot," I pointed to my gun. "I just want to ask you something."

He swallowed and managed to squeak an 'okay'. I lead him to an empty bench in the park which was across the road. No one would be able to hear our conversation about what had happened when Pariah Dark decided to pay the movie theatre a visit.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Were you at Cinema 6 around three hours ago?" I asked him, never taking my eyes away from his.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Do you know Dani Phantom, the one that goes to Casper High?" I asked him.

"Yes, she's in a few of my classes." He muttered.

"You know who she is, what she is, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, she is like, a human AND a ghost, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, she's a halfa, but you must keep this secret otherwise I will blow your brains out of your head and eat them for dinner." I threatened.

"Yes, I will… I will k-k-keep it secret, d-don't hurt me!" he begged.

"You may go, but if you tell ANYONE, I swear, you are going to wish you hadn't." I dismissed him.

He ran away from me as fast as he could, only looking back when he was about to turn a corner. I meant what I said, if he did ANYTHING to hurt that girl, I would do something to him, I don't know what. Before he rounded the corner, I asked him one more thing.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" I called out to him.

"JAMES, JAMES GERKIN!" he told me and ran out of sight.

"If you DARE say anything, I WILL have to kill you." I whispered to no one.

**Danny **

We wandered around town for a while, looking at shops and stopping to get snacks. We didn't feel like returning home, it was such a lovely, warm, sunny day. The sun was just setting when our ghost senses went off and we saw Klemper, hanging around Casper High, trying to do something that was still a mystery.

I looked to Dani who looked to me, saying that she could handle it. Ever since she had come to stay with us, she had helped me out with ghost hunting and I had helped her when she needed me while Jazz helped teach her so she could catch up at school, she had never been before this week.

I watched Dani run behind a tree. I looked around to see that no one was around us and she transformed. She flew up to Klemper who sent an ice blast at her, freezing her in her spot. I was about to help her when she broke the ice with energy blasts.

She punched Klemper for a while, then started throwing energy balls at him. He was getting pretty weak but she liked to train on weak ghosts who couldn't do anything, I would help her with blocking.

After a few minutes, she got bored and sucked Klemper into the Fenton Thermos that she always carried around, like me. She looked around quickly and changed back into my sister and we started to walk home.

The streets were quiet for once and everyone had returned to their homes. It was the start of winter and the sun was disappearing earlier than usual. It wasn't too cold for us; we were used to the cold. We could feel it but we enjoyed it, after fighting ghosts.

By the time we arrived at home, we smelt dinner cooking. I looked in to see that Jazz was cooking it for once, probably sick of mum and dad's dangerous dinners. I saw that the table was already set and went up into my room to get to work on my part of my project.

The project was about some boring book that Lancer had made us read. I hadn't payed attention but I knew what it was about. I wrote some things down and added a few pictures. It looked pretty good to me, I just had to wait for Valerie to complete her part and bring it over tomorrow afternoon.

Jazz called to everyone, telling us that dinner was ready. I was starving and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw that mum and dad were already at the table, mum eating politely and dad spitting his food all over the place.

I looked at the plate in front of me and saw that the food Jazz had been making was Potato Fritters and steak. I picked up my knife and fork and looked at the food, wondering if I would get food poisoning if I ate it. Slowly, I cut up a piece of steak and chewed. It didn't seem too bad so I continued to eat.

Soon, I had wiped my plate clean. I looked around to see that everyone else was finished and were clearing the table. I picked up my plate, put it in the sink and went upstairs to ring Tucker and Sam.

We talked about what had happened after they had left the theatre and what I did for the rest of the day. They couldn't talk for too long, their parents called them to watch something on TV at the same time. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:50pm and we weren't allowed to watch TV, it was the time we had to do homework or something else.

I saw Dani lying on my floor, reading a magazine as I walked into my room. I had been talking to Tucker and Sam outside; I wanted some peace and quiet. I went past my sister and into the bathroom to have a shower.

As the warm water trickled down my body, I thought about telling Valerie who I was. Since she didn't seem to mind Danny Phantom now, and she accepted Dani, maybe she could learn to accept me.

I turned the shower off and got changed into my silk pyjamas. I decided not to tell Valerie just yet. I went downstairs and saw that mum and dad were working on a new invention. I listened to them explain what it would do until I got bored of it.

I went online for a while, chatting to whoever I could. I didn't have too many people to chat to, most were doing other things. Soon everyone went offline and I looked at the time to see it was 1:35am.

I turned off the computer and went into bed, yawning. I fell asleep quite quickly, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke at 10:07am and looked to see if Dani was awake. The bathroom door was shut and she was obviously taking a shower. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw a plate of pancakes piled on top and looked at the note beside it.

_Danny and Dani, _

_Sorry we had to rush, the mayor called us in for a meeting about something important, please share this food, or cook some of your own, Jazz has gone out to do homework again,_

_Love mum and dad._

I chucked the note in the bin and piled half of the pancakes onto a clean plate and put maple syrup on top. I took a seat at the table and began to eat. When I was halfway through my meal, Dani came down in her blue jumper and red shorts.

"Hey Danny, what's for breakfast?" Dani asked me.

"Mum and dad left some pancakes, those on the bench are yours. They had to go to an important meeting or something and Jazz has gone out to do homework again so, we have the house to ourselves." I explained.

"Cool." She muttered and grabbed the syrup and pancakes.

I wasn't hungry by the time I got to my last pancake so I put it on the bench for someone else to eat if they wanted it.

I heard sounds of people banging on the door and yelling coming from outside. I went to the front door and slowly opened it to see a HUGE crowd outside our house with cameras and microphones.

"Daniel Fenton, Daniel Fenton, over here!" a lady with black hair called out.

"Is Danielle Fenton really half ghost?" a man asked.

"Is Dani Phantom your sister, Danielle Fenton?" another asked.

I slammed the door shut and ran into the kitchen to shut the blinds. When they were shut, I turned to Dani. She had put her plate on the bench and had eaten my pancake that I didn't want.

"Dani, we have a problem." I told her.

"I know, we are out of maple syrup." She said.

"NOT THAT! Worse, way worse." I yelled.

"What could be worse than running out of maple syrup?" she asked me.

"Dani, listen carefully. Everyone-knows-you-are-a-halfa." I told her.

She gasped and looked at me with unbelieving eyes, asking if it was true without using words. I nodded and she turned around and walked into the lounge room. I followed her and sat on the couch beside her.

"How did they find out?" she asked me.

"I don't know, only Valerie knew that you were half ghost… VALERIE!" I gasped.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked me.

"I'm going to find Valerie." I told Dani.

"I'm coming with you." She told me.

"No, you're not." I told her.

"Yes, I can take care of myself, who cares if they know my secret? I'm only a clone, I don't care, I'm coming and that's final." She told me.

I nodded and we both transformed, it would be hard to get out of the door. We flew through the front wall and turned visible as we looked around, trying to see if Valerie happened to be near.

The crowd saw us and rushed underneath us and started yelling. We both pretended they were there until someone threw a rock up at us. We looked down to see that the reporters were still yelling at us and asking questions.

"CAN YOU SEE HER?" Dani yelled over the crowd.

"NO, SHE MUST BE HOME!" I told her.

"WHERE DOES SHE LIVE?" Dani asked me.

"OVER THERE!" I said as I pointed to her house.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Dani and I flew off towards Valerie's house.

**

* * *

I'm still tired. Well, how did you like THAT chapter? I FINISHED A CHAPTER! This story is 34 pages in size 12 font and 940 pages in size 72, maybe I should keep it this way, I like having A LOT of pages! ) Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, this story is almost complete, about 3-4 more chapters left, which I think is almost done… Read and Review peoples,**

**Love Kirst…**


	8. We Have Bigger Things To Worry About

**I'm back! So, my plan is: this chapter will have … in it, next will have … in it… OK, THEN I WILL HAVE 3 MORE CHAPTERS! Including this one so, that means there shall be 11 chapters in this story, WEE I'm almost done, and I love it when I'm almost done:D**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, because, I don't know why, I just don't…**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 8 – We Have Bigger Things To Worry About.**

* * *

When we arrived at Valerie's house, we didn't bother knocking; we just flew straight to her room. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the clock when we appeared in front of her. She jumped and then looked to her feet, she was obviously guilty.

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" I yelled.

"SO DID I!" Dani joined in.

"It WASN'T me!" she tried to convince us.

"Oh, then who ELSE would've said something like that? NOBODY ELSE KNEW!" I pointed out.

"A KID SAW DANI TRANSFORM!" she yelled.

"NO, THEY DIDN'T, I ALWAYS LOOK FIRST AND SO DOES DANNY AND I DON'T TRANSFORM IN PUBLIC UNLESS I AM HUMAN!" Dani yelled.

"HIS NAME WAS JAMES GERKIN, I TOLD HIM THAT I WOULD EAT HIS BRAINS IF HE TOLD ANYONE BUT HE TOLD, IT WASN'T ME, I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU!" Valerie yelled at us.

"Stop trying to blame it on some kid you don't even know, come on Dani, let's go." I told Dani.

Dani and I flew back to our house invisibly and noticed that mum, dad and Jazz had come home. When we turned visible, they didn't jump or anything, they just looked at us, they were concerned.

"Are you guys alright?" mum asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I said.

"Did the crowd attack you as well?" Dani asked.

They simply nodded there heads. I sighed and collapsed on the couch, changing back into Danny Fenton while I was at it. Mum suddenly jumped up from the couch and turned to look at me.

"Danny! Why don't you go out there, round up the crowd and send them out of here? They are scared of you and then we will be able to go about our lives without worrying about everyone diving at us when we go out the door, it will be better for all of us. So, Danny, can ya do it?" mum asked me.

I sighed. "Sure, I will be right back."

I stood up and transformed into Danny Phantom. I turned invisible and flew behind them. I then turned invisible and noticed that no one noticed me, yet.

"Boo!" I said and they all jumped to look at me.

"DANNY PHANTOM, DANNY PHANTOM, IS YOUR-"

"SHUT UP! Leave! Now! Or I… I will hurt you!" I yelled at them.

They looked at each other and looked at me to see if I was serious. I sighed and held up a hand and it glowed a bright green. I made sure that the blast never left my hand; I was just pretending that I would hurt them.

They ran off, screaming, into their vans and far, far away from our house, they weren't coming back. I knew that everyone had already found out about Dani, it had probably been on the news.

I flew back inside and changed back into Danny Fenton when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to get it and found out that it was a 12 year old boy who wore a blue shirt and brown shorts. He had brown, curly hair and maroon eyes.

"Can I… help you?" I asked.

"I hope you die, I hope that girl with the red suit dies too. Tell that chick that the only reason I told everyone that your little sister was half ghost was because I was moving out of town so SUCK ON THAT! SHE CAN'T HURT ME, NEITHER CAN YOU! Suck! Suck! I hope your life is getting worse because of me, so SUCK!" he said to my face and then ran off.

I closed the door and headed back inside. Dani had moved into her bedroom and mum and dad had headed into the lab. Jazz was the only one in the lounge room, reading another one of her books.

I walked past her and went up to Dani's room. She had moved into the old guest room last night and has been unpacking her newly bought stuff since. It probably took her mind off things that she didn't want to think about, I wouldn't want to think about everyone knowing I was half ghost and going to school the next day.

I knocked on the door, giving her some privacy. "Come in!" she called out to me.

I opened the door and entered her room. It was the same shade of blue as mine and was pretty messy. She was lying on her bed, typing furiously on her laptop. I went and sat next to her. She closed the laptop and looked at me in the eyes.

"Dani, Valerie wasn't the one who told everyone about you." I told her.

"W… what?" Dani asked weakly.

"A little boy… he saw you transform and Valerie told him if he told people, she would do something. We blamed Valerie and… she was telling the truth." I explained to Dani.

"A LITTLE KID saw me transform?" she asked.

I swallowed and blinked, remembering my mistake. "A boy around your age."

She hopped off her bed and opened the blinds to see if anyone was looking in on us. When she saw no one, she turned back to me, her eyes filled with tears. "Do… do you know h-his name?"

"No," I began. "He had curly brown hair, maroon eyes and wore a blue shirt with brown shorts."

She looked down to her shoes. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She buried her face into my shirt and started to cry. She had been very brave since she had been cloned, only getting teary eyed a few times but never crying. I looked up to her because of it; I would've gone insane keeping all those emotions bottled up like she did.

"I-its James, James Gerkin. He… he was always so… so nice to me and now… he goes and tells everyone that I'm… that I'm a halfa." She sobbed.

"People are like that, they befriend you and when they find something out that you have kept from them, they let everyone know. I'm sorry Dani." I told her.

She looked up and me and sniffed. "Don't be, I should be more careful. Thanks for being so nice to me; you made me feel like I was meant to be here. I just think it would be best if I left, everything went downhill from the day I was created. I will be leaving on Tuesday, I need to tell others that I shall be leaving, I am going to bed now, goodnight Danny."

She pulled me out of her room and then turned around and shut the door. I was too shocked to move. Dani, leaving? I COULDN'T let that happen so, what could I do to prevent it?

I walked into my bedroom, shut the door and turned the lock; I needed some time to think.

* * *

I walked with Dani, Tucker and Sam to school this morning. Sam and Tucker decided to try and help make Dani feel better. It helped her a little bit but I could tell she was worried about what people might think of her.

"Well, at least no one knows you, unlike Danny." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, you're just a clone; they haven't known you since you were created, unlike Danny." Tucked added.

I looked at Dani to see that she was getting sadder and looked at Tucker and Sam, telling them to cut it out without saying anything. We walked up the steps of the school and entered like normal.

Dani took a breath and turned to me. "I'm going now, bye Danny, see you at lunch or after school."

She ran off before I could say goodbye. I turned to Tucker and Sam who were looking at the person walking up to us. I decided to ignore him and began to talk to Tucker and Sam.

"She said she is leaving, she said she made things worse, she said that it would be better if she left." I told them.

"Dani?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Last night, she told me that she was leaving on Tuesday but," I paused. "I don't want her to leave, I like having a little sister who is so much like me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Sam. I smiled and then looked at Dash who was listening to our conversation, well, part of it.

"I'm glad your sister is leaving, she is such a FREAK!" Dash spat in my face.

I couldn't handle ANYONE talking about my sister like that. I squeezed my right hand into a fist and drew it back. I punched Dash in the gut, making him grab it and moan out in pain.

Sam and Tucker smiled and we walked to our lockers. I opened my locker and spun around instantly when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I met Dash's blue eyes. He didn't look very happy, he looked REALLY angry.

He was about to punch me when I grabbed his arm and held it behind his back. He cried out in pain so I pushed it harder against his back. I let go to find him trying to punch me again. I turned intangible and Dash fell fist first into a few closed lockers.

I continued to walk to the classroom undisturbed. I took my seat and watched as other students headed into the classroom. Suddenly, an announcement was heard.

_Would Danny Phantom and Danielle Phantom please come to Principal Ishyama's office at once? I repeat, will Danny and Danielle Phantom please come to Principal Ishyama's office at once?_

I got out of my seat and headed for the principals office. I had been in there many times, I wasn't scared. I saw that Dani was already sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room thingy so I joined her.

The door opened and Principal Ishyama walked out. She motioned for us to come in and take a seat in her personal office. We did as she told and she sat behind her desk in front of us.

"First, I shall start with you, Danny," She said to me. "Did you or did you not beat up Dash Baxter this morning before class?"

"Yes, but I was only defending myself!" I said.

"Punching a teenager in the stomach is defence? When he doesn't even DO anything?" she asked me.

"HE DID!" I defended. "Only… he didn't tell you."

"Well, I'm afraid I am going to have to give you after school detention and don't EVER do it again, Mr Phantom." she warned.

I nodded and waited for her to tell Dani what she had done and what her punishment was.

"Dani, can you tell me what you did wrong and why you got called in here?" she asked.

"Was it because I… put a kid on the ceiling and didn't let them down?" she asked.

"No, but you did that AS WELL?" Ishyama asked.

"Was it because I punched a few kids?" she guessed.

"No, it was because you overshadowed a few kids but, you did both those things AS WELL?" Ishyama asked.

"Oops." Whispered Dani.

Principal Ishyama looked out the window to see that it had started to rain. She then looked at the clock and gasped.

"Well, you have detention after school as well, I will discuss other punishment later, hurry and get back to class, there is an assembly in ten minutes." She told us.

We got up and walked back to class. When we arrived there, we heard a message saying that there was an assembly held in five minutes and that we needed to be there so they could start on time.

Mr Lancer led our class and we sat down on a desired chair. I sat next to Sam, Tucker and Dani. We sat in the middle, not the front or the back. Principal Ishyama came up onto stage and was about to talk when the room went darker than usual.

Dani and I saw blue exit our mouths and looked around for the ghost. We heard clapping and looked to the centre of the stage.

"very good Daniel, you have been very good to your clone, helping her out when everyone found out her secret but, how will YOU deal when everyone finds out YOUR secret?" asked the ghost.

"Vlad," I hissed. "What do you want?"

"I have a certain thing that contains a certain someone." Vlad said.

"Who? What?" I asked.

"Recognise this?" Vlad asked.

He held up a Thermos that had some dents in it. I looked at it and gasped, it couldn't be.

"I found this when I gave Clockwork ecto-acne." He said.

"No." I whispered.

"I shall use him to conquer the world." Vlad laughed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I told him.

"Don't I?" he asked.

He started to pull of the lid.

"NO!" I yelled but was too late.

Vlad had pressed the button and a ghost was leaving the Fenton Thermos. Evil laughter came from the ghost and I got up to fight, Dani by my side.

**

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHA I HAD to end it there. Heres a note: next chapter is the second last, the one after is the last:D so, enjoying the story so far? I AM! Anyway, Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	9. Not Him, It CAN'T Be Danny Fentoad

**I'm back with the 2nd last chapter, I am writing faster than before, before it took me at least 2 days to write a chapter and now, I can write 2 chapters a day if I feel like it. So, anyway, heres the chapter, the one where everything happens… wow, I didn't plan to put most of this in here but, my original plan was pretty basic, I HAD to add other things to it… OH AND EVEN THOUGH I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA AND REALITY TRIP WASN'T ON IN AUSTRALIA, I WATCHED IT ON YOUTUBE AND IT WAS AWESOOOOOOOOOME!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or his sister or anything else, only the Gerkin kid****…**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 9 – Not Him, It CANT Be Danny Fentoad! ♥♀☼**

* * *

I gasped. I wanted to wake up; I wanted to believe it was all a dream. I was the only one who knew how powerful he was, well, except for Clockwork and him. I didn't want to have to face him again, not after last time.

"YES! I am free; I can live to destroy the earth! Once again! And YOU can't stop me this time." He said to me.

"Oh no you don't!" I told him.

"Yes, because you are weak! Weak, weak, WEAK!" He yelled at me.

"Actually, I'm stronger than you think. Hey, I beat you, didn't I?" I proved him wrong.

"Yes, but you wont again. See, if you use the wail, everyone could know who you are but, not me, I can use it all I want because, I got rid of my human half a LONG time ago," He said. "And you will do the same once I kill your family and friends, you will grow up just like me."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL BE! Anyway, I can beat you again, all I need to do is weaken you and use my wail, where NO ONE will be because, if they were there, I might hurt them. Anyway, Dani can help me." I said.

"Guess again." Said Vlad.

I looked to see that Dani was struggling against Vlad who had moved and was trying to distract her. I grabbed a Fenton Thermos and sucked Vlad inside while he was distracted.

"Thanks Danny." My sister thanked me.

"Thanks later, right now, we need to defeat HIM!" I said, pointing to the ghost.

"Who is he?" Dani asked me.

"That's evil future me, Dark Dan as many call him." I told her and she gasped; she had heard of things about him.

Everyone seated around us didn't know what we were talking about; they just kept looking at us and then back to my evil future self. He was trying to get our attention but we didn't look at him unless he was about to do something that could hurt others.

We turned to look at him. We were shocked at what we saw, my EVIL future self was… he was BLOWING BALLOONS FOR THE TEENAGERS!

"What? I had to get a job SOMEWHERE and I wanted to enjoy work, I like clowns." He told us.

I stared at him for a few seconds and then shook my head; this was getting us no where. "That's just… odd. Now, are we going to have to fight or are you going to go back into the Thermos like a good ghost that you aren't?" I asked.

"You already know the answer." He said.

"Ok then," I paused to look at everyone. "RUN!" I told them.

They got up to leave but the doors slammed shut. One kid tried to open them but it was as if they were glued together with glue that would hold ANYTHING. I turned back to Dark Dan.

"Let them go! I don't want them to get hurt." I told him.

"oh, but it is going to be such a wonderful show, I heard about what happened at the Dumpty Humpty concert, I like Freakshow, maybe I can team up with him someday, his plan to take over the world was good." Dark Dan said.

"But he has ghost envy." I reminded Dark Dan.

"Don't worry, I can do this." He said.

He fell to the ground and two blue rings appeared. they travelled up or down his body, changing him from an ugly old man to a 14 year old boy, me.

"Oh! I wanna do that too! Come on Danny, we can ALL do that!" Dani squealed.

"Dani?" I was worried about what my sister said, she sounded… different.

She flew onto stage and fell to the ground. She brought her two rings up and transformed into Danielle Fenton. Everyone looked at me as I hit my head.

"Pretty rings, Danny, I wanna see more pretty rings, you do it as well!" Dani instructed.

"Such an airhead." Muttered Dark Dan.

"What did you DO to her?" I asked, knowing instantly that that wasn't my sister.

"Oh, nothing much, it should wear off in a week." He told me.

"YOU CHANGE HER BACK!" I yelled, grabbing his t-shirt.

"I can't do anything, only you can but, you wont be able to because, you will be too busy trying to defeat Me." he told me.

I looked at Dani who was spinning around and back to Dark Dan. I quickly grabbed Dani's arm and pulled her closer to me. "How would I help her?" I asked.

"Oh, you just have to think about Dani as she normally was while touching her," Dark Dan told me. "OH NO! I WASN'T MEANT TO TELL YOU!"

I smiled and did what he instructed. I saw some of my power flowing into her and then coming back to me. She closed her eyes when my power touched her and opened them again when it had left her.

"What happened? And…"

"Just, hurry up and transform so we can beat him." I told her.

She nodded and brought up the two blue rings so she could help me fight me future self. She tried to punch him but he grabbed her fist. While he did this, I sent a ghost ray at him which hit him under the arm.

He screamed and went flying into the wall. Dani smiled at me and flew over to him. She sent an energy ball at him but he flew out of the way just in time. I looked around me, trying to find him but I couldn't, he must've gone invisible.

I listened for any footsteps that were nearby. Ever since I became half ghost, I had been able to hear when people snuck up on me. I didn't know how to at first but I got used to the sound because ghosts ALWAYS tried to sneak up on me, even if they know I have a ghost sense.

He became visible in front of me and punched me in the face. I noticed that he had changed back into his ghost form, his normal form. I didn't know why he could transform into Danny Fenton, he wasn't only HALF ghost anymore, he was full ghost.

I almost hit the wall but stop myself just in time. Dark Dan didn't seem to be paying attention to my sister if you didn't count blocking her attacks. He was going to weaken me and then kill my sister, the rest of my family and my friends.

I wasn't going to let him do that, even if I had to give my secret away to stop him. Even if I risked my own life to save theirs, I wouldn't care; I just didn't want them to die because of something I was MEANT to turn into.

I flew back to him and sent an ectoplasmic blast at him, actually hitting him for once. He moaned for a second but recovered the next. That's when I realised that I couldn't kill him, my future still wasn't fully changed and the only way to get rid of him forever at this moment would be to kill me.

But I wasn't going to do that, I didn't want to commit suicide and I wanted to live just a bit longer, see what happens in my life. He duplicated himself and he got ready to send an energy ball at me.

I put up a shield just in time to stop me from getting hit. He had no smile on his face; he was just trying to make sure that he existed. I don't know why Vlad was helping him because, if I turned into him, Vlad Plasmius would no longer exist.

I wondered why in the future, I hadn't changed my name. It could've been Vlanny Phantasmius or Danlad Plastom. I might've changed my name but, I didn't know that because no one had addressed Dark Dan by his full name.

Dark Dan's duplicates disappeared one by one and I looked behind him. Dani was about to kick him when he turned around and threw her into a wall. He looked back and dived at me.

I was caught off guard as he pinned me down on the ground.

"I've decided to finish you once and for all, to kill your human half." He told me.

"How are you going to kill my human half while I'm in my ghost half?" I asked.

"However I want." He told me.

I looked up at him. He held his hand not far from my face and it turned green. He was just about to fire when we heard someone screaming.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" yelled Dani.

Green sonic waves flew out of her mouth and hit Dark Dan. I covered my ears and sunk into the ground. I flew behind Dani just in time to see Dark Dan hit the wall. After a few more seconds, she ended the wail and looked to me.

"I never knew I could do that!" she told me.

"Neither did I, I guess it's because you are my clone. Thanks Dani, I don't know what I would do without you." I thanked her.

"That's okay…" she said.

Dark Dan got up off the ground and headed to us. He looked very angry and a bit of his hair had fallen out. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT? THAT'S MY SPECIALTY, ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" he yelled.

"Dude, she's my clone," I said. "But if you can do that then Vlad must've seen me do it before."

Dani smiled at me. Dark Dan was about to grab her when I covered my ears and jumped behind her. She took a deep breath in and let it out in another powerful Ghostly Wail.

Luckily we were facing the back of the stage; otherwise the people behind us could've been hurt. Her wail lasted for about a minute. She stopped and the two blue rings changed her back into Danielle Fenton.

"Wow, that DOES take a lot of energy out of you. I think you can take care of him, I will be sitting in the front row if you need me though." She told me.

I nodded and turned to see that Dark Dan's suit had rips in it and he had lost some more of his hair. He was still powerful and not very weak. He walked up to me and tried to punch me. I turned intangible just in time.

I turned tangible and took a deep breath in. I let it out in sonic waves, using the same Ghostly Wail that Dark Dan and Dani used. My wail lasted for about 3 minutes, knocking Dark Dan unconscious.

When I saw that he wasn't moving, I closed my mouth and grabbed a Thermos from my back. I pulled the lid off and pressed the button on the side of the Fenton Thermos. He was sucked inside the container and I attached it to a strap that went over one of my shoulders.

I was out of power and felt myself going weak. I felt the two blue rings appear around my waist and change me back into Danny Fenton. I heard everyone gasp and mutter things about me.

This seemed familiar and then I remembered that it had happened at a Dumpty Humpty concert. At the concert there were news cameras but here, there weren't any, only children that went to my school.

The doors swung open. I had heard banging on them before but had ignored it. I quickly looked at the doorway to see my mum and dad. I was on my hands and knees, trying as hard as I could to stay awake.

"Danny!" mum gasped and they ran up to me. "What happened?"

"Take this… take it to Clockwork," I said, handing the Thermos to them. "Do it now, I can't risk him getting out again."

"Alright Danny." Dad said.

They took the Thermos from me and ran out of the room. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, not caring about what happened next. I drifted off into the oh so familiar world of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

I KNEW taking a day off would help me. You guys reading this are lucky, I was going to discontinue this story but, NOT anymore. So, did ya like it? Next chapter is the last chapter. It is almost done!**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


	10. I'm In My Bed? I'm Alive?

**I'm here with the last chapter! I won't have the big message at the beginning, maybe at the end, maybe not at all. And, if you have ANY questions, ask away. Oh, and this chapter may be shorter, after all, it is the last chapter. I have a habit, I can't stop listening to the Lion King songs and watching it! I was JUST about to turn the computer off and then I remebered OMG, I HAVEN'T UPDATED LAL! So, lucky you, I remembered..**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, this is making me cry.**

**Living A Lie**

**Chapter 10 – I'm In My Bed? I'm Alive?**

* * *

I heard whispering all around me. I opened my eyes slowly to see that everything was blurred. It took a while for things to get clearer and when they did, I saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Dani, mum and dad sitting around my bed.

"What… what happened?" I asked weakly.

They only just noticed that I was awake. Mum flung her arms around me and Sam and Tucker smiled. Jazz looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder while dad brought a chair up to my bed for him to sit on. Valerie just looked at me, not sure what to feel.

"I'm so happy you're awake and alive!" mum cried with joy.

"Why wouldn't I be awake and alive?" I asked.

"You gave us such a scare." Jazz added.

"What happened when I… when I lost consciousness?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "Well, everyone was surprised that you were the ghost boy. Umm, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Mr Fenton, Mrs Fenton and I went to see if you were okay. Then we took you home and it has been three hours since you collapsed. Oh, and your evil, jerky, future self is safe with Clockwork." Sam explained to me.

I looked at Valerie who was looking at her feet, still shocked at what she had discovered.

"We better give you two some time to work this out." mum said.

Everyone walked out of the room except for Valerie and I. she finally looked up at me, not knowing what to say so, I swallowed and talked first.

"Valerie, I'm sorry." I told her.

"No, I'm sorry; I always attacked first and never listened until I got to know you." She told me.

"Yes but, you thought I destroyed your house, you have a reason to be angry at me. I am sorry for blaming you about everyone finding out about Dani, it really was the kid that you said it was, he told me." I admitted.

"I just… I don't know how to react. I like you, it's just… wow, I can't imagine you being any half ghost, let alone Danny Phantom." Valerie told me.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do, I will understand." I advised.

Valerie looked at me. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. She leant down and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked for a second, but returned the kiss the next.

"I like you Danny, I think I even love you but, I don't want to say anything I'm not sure of." She told me as she pulled away.

"I like you too, a lot." I told her.

I heard knocking on the door and Valerie jumped back into her seat. "Come in," I said.

The two people I LEAST expected to see entered the room. I looked at Dash and Paulina's faces carefully, seeing that they weren't smiling or weren't unhappy.

"Listen, I want to say that I'm sorry for beating you up when you had other things to do. You could've beaten me up worse than you already did but you didn't, I'm sorry." Dash apologised.

"Paulina Fenton, I can imagine that." Paulina chirped.

"Umm, I don't like you Paulina." I told her.

Paulina looked heart broken and I continued to talk. "Yeah, I could've beaten you up but I didn't."

"Well, that's all I came here to say. Oh, and you are an awesome ghost… half ghost… whatever you are." Dash said.

"Halfa." I told him.

"Bye Danny." Said Paulina.

The two walked out of my room and I looked to Valerie who was just as shocked as I was. I had experienced something like this before but it was just a bit different. I knew that Paulina just wanted to get with Danny Phantom; she never liked me BEFORE she found out that I was half ghost and was Danny Phantom.

I expected my secret to be on the news by now, it was pretty big. I just hoped the guys in white didn't arrest me or bring me in for testing. After all, I did return Freakshow and they seemed to warm up to me a little.

Another knock was heard on my door and I told the person to come in. I was shocked to see one of my teachers, Mr Lancer, standing in the doorway. He walked into my room and stood near the bed.

"Danny, I just want to apologise for giving you so much detention when you were… out. I just want you to know that school work is more important and you should leave the… hunting to the experts." Mr Lancer told me.

"Uh, thanks, I think." I said.

"And if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open… well, it might be closed but you just need to knock." Mr Lancer told me.

"I will keep that in mind." I told him.

"Well, bye Danny, don't be late tomorrow." He told me.

Once he left the room I groaned and looked at Valerie. "I have to go to school tomorrow?"

She chuckled and I got out of bed.

"I think I better be going now, my dad wants me to be home by five tonight." Valerie told me.

"Alright, have fun Valerie," I told her as I gave her a kiss. "My special Valerie."

She laughed. "Yeah, special, very! Have a good night Danny, get some sleep." she told me and walked out of my house and towards her own.

I walked downstairs and joined my family downstairs on the couch. I remembered how Dani had said that she was going to leave on Tuesday. I turned to face her.

"Dani, I wouldn't have been able to do that without you, I don't think I will ever be able to live without you." I told her.

"I don't think I would be able to live without you either." She told me.

"So you will stay?" I asked.

"If everyone else wants me here." She said.

I turned to mum, dad and Jazz who were listening to our conversation.

"Of course we do sweetie, we love you." Mum told her.

"All of us." Jazz added.

"You are better than fudge." Dad said.

"Then I'll stay." She said.

* * *

"Danny, I know what I'm about to say is true, so I am about to say it…. Danny, I love you." Valerie told me.

"I love you too Valerie." I told her.

**The End**

**

* * *

Wow, it all worked out PERFECTLY! –Sigh – I am finished another story, isn't that a jolly good thing:D I hope you did enjoy reading this, I know the last chapter was VERY short but, I decided to make it short…. No sequel, I don't want to write a sequel, I wouldn't be able to think of anything. Well, I would but I already have a series thingy going on, I don't want two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are so nice!**

**Read and Review**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
